


Written In The Stars

by yerry_kim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pseudo-soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerry_kim/pseuds/yerry_kim
Summary: A message sent to a wrong number was all it takes to set things in motion.....We will meet again, in another lifeCan't I meet you in this life instead?





	1. First Cut

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/4996249563085882/] tumblr post.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Written In The Stars
> 
> Genre: pseudo!soulmate au, fluff
> 
> Total word count: ---
> 
> Beta-ed: No
> 
> Started: 10/17/2018
> 
> Finished: ---
> 
> Posting Started: 11/04/2018
> 
>  
> 
> cross posted in AFF

A/N: I wasn't supposed to post this since I'm not yet done with the story and this wasn't beta-ed either, but oh well... enjoy

 

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

Stressed.

  
  
Unmotivated.

  
  
No will to strive.

  
  
No will to live.

  
  
That's what he's feeling right now. He's not yet suicidal but with all the things happening, he's close to losing it. Who even decided to give this much work to graduating high school students? Who even decided that all of this junk of paper works will determine a child's intellectual and ability? This is bullshit.  
  
Baekhyun grabbed the paper he was working on and continued with it. It's just 9pm, he still have some 4-5hrs to work before he can sleep for at least 5hrs before his morning class. He sighs just thinking about it.  
  
He's been too focus on his work that the sudden vibration from his phone startled him so much his hand slipped and drew an unflattering line across the paper. He groaned to himself, cursing whoever disturbed his peace.  
  
Opening his phone, his eyebrow raised at the message.  
  
  
_unknown_  
   Princess  
  
  
That's it. It must be a wrong number but he's desperate to have an excuse away from all his school work and decided to entertain his self with the other.  
  
  
_me_  
   Who is this?  
  
_unknown_  
   Sorry wrong number  
  
  
And like the desperate asshole he is, he immediately typed something back.  
  
  
_me_  
   Come back I'll be your princess  
  
  
He facepalmed, because  _seriously Byun Baekhyun?_   What he didn't expect is the response he got back.  
  
  
_unknown_  
   We will meet again, in another life  
  
  
He chuckled quietly to himself. _Another life, huh?_  He doesn't know what kind of bullshit soulmate au this guy was trying to live out but he again, decided to humor him.  
  
  
me  
   I love you  
  
unknown  
   I love you too princess  
  
  
He smiled at that. He doesn't know why, but that interaction definitely woke him up and get him a little motivated. He might want to deny it, but deep inside he is excited for the prospect of that another life.  
  
   
  
_Can’t I meet you in this life instead?_  He asked in his head and continued with his school work.  
  
  
  
The smile never left his face the rest of the duration of his work and even until he fell asleep. And as he entered dreamland, he heard whispers of  _princess_  in a deep baritone voice that gently soothes him and sent tingle through his spine.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
That night, unknown to him, he starts dreaming of his prince.  


 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
  
Baekhyun trudged inside his shared flat with his best friend, Jongdae. The classes for that day are awful, but not unbearable. Why he decided to take architecture he will never know.  
  
He stopped by the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. A sticky note on the fridge tells him that his best friend is out on his new part time job. His third part time job this year and we're still far from the summer solstice. He snorted at the thought.  
  
He made his way to his room to start catching up on his missing sleep hours when his eyes caught the photo frame on his study table. It was the screencap of his prince's message he had printed out. He smiled as he read the short conversation he already memorized by heart. He had it printed and framed before he changed his phone during his 2nd year in college. and he was now nearing the end of this 3rd year, that piece of conversation made him stay sane through all his ups and downs (apart from Jongdae).  
  
   
  
He remember his best friend laughing at him the next day after he received that faithful text message and told him about his dream. _You’re fucking delusional, Baek_  that was Jongdae’s exact word that time. But he kept dreaming of that same voice, night after night.  
  
   
  
_“how’s my, princess?”  
  
   
  
“I miss you my princess”  
  
   
  
“I’ll see you soon”  
  
   
  
“Princess, I love you”_  
  
   
  
But his best friend told him he’s just  _stressed_. It’s been years though, he still dreams of that voice. Just a voice, nothing else.  Jongdae once joked during their first few months living together that the guy on his dream might be his soulmate calling to him because he was crushing on wrong number guy.  
  
   
  
_But what if they’re the same person?_   He found himself genuinely asking and the other just laughed at absurdity of it.  
  
   
  
_Are you even hearing yourself, Byun Baek?_   He asked, and Baekhyun agreed. Everything is just so absurd he decided to just let it be.  
  
   
  
  
He touched the surface of the glass frame before turning back to do his nightly routine.  
  
  
  
He felt a hand caressing his face along with that voice when he hits the sack. _Hello, princess. I missed you so much._  
  
   
  
And he inwardly cried to himself. _I missed you, too. Who are you?_

 

  
  
  
\---  


 

  
"We did it!!!"   
  
Is all he got as a warning before Jongdae dive-tackled him to the ground. He laughed as his best friend rubbed their cheeks together like little kittens. His best friend is such a child.  
  
“Get off me, Dae! You’re heavy!” He huffed out.  
  
They've just got their college degree with all the flying colors they can get. Jongdae with Literature and him with Architecture. They still have to pass the boards, but he's thinking of interning here and there.  
  
“Ready to party?” asked one of their friends.  
  
The two of them looked at each other with a wide grin, before nodding their heads at the other.  
  
   
  
  
That night was celebrated in a bar, with all the booze they can get their hands to. Baekhyun barely remembered anything from their wild night out except for the wide, soulful brown orbs looking at him lovingly when he closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
   
  
   
  
 ---  
  
   
  
He woke up with a start the next day and dive to Jongdae’s bed squishing the guy below.  
  
   
  
“Umph!” came the muffled groan, Jongdae harshly pulled the cover of his face and looked down on the turf of brown hair on his chest. “What the hell, Byun Baek?” he hissed at the other, but all he heard were Baekhyun’s infamous puppy sounds.  
  
   
  
He place a hand on the elder’s back and gave him a little shake “Baek?”  
  
   
  
But the other just burrows his self-further into Jongdae’s blanket.  
  
   
  
“Baek seriously, I’m still hangover. Tell me what is happening right the fuck now, or get out of my bed!”  he bitched, cause his head is seriously killing him and getting squished by his best friend is not helping.  
  
   
  
He watched as the other move his face up, chin propped on his blanketed chest and they were mostly face to face that is too close for comfort.  
  
   
  
“What?” he asked irritably.  
  
   
  
“I dreamed of him” the other mumbled and he groaned as he let his head fall back on his pillows.  
  
   
  
He felt the other scampering above him and when he looked Baekhyun was already straddling his stomach. His friend is not a lightweight mind you.  
  
   
  
“You don’t get it, Dae! He was looking at me!” the other whined on top of him.  
  
   
  
“You saw his face?” he asked disbelievingly. Cause seriously, his bestfriend has been dreaming of this unknown guy for years now, and not once have he dreamed of his face. Only his voice and soft caresses as Baekhyun so kindly dubbed it which Jongdae quickly point out that is something that sounds so erotic.  
  
   
  
“No” the other pouted “I still haven’t saw his face, but!” the older suddenly exclaimed, and poor Jongdae swears his skull is going to break from the inside “He was looking at me, like I saw his eyes and they’re so mesmerizing” he sighed dreamily “and I can tell he was smiling cause his eyes were crinkling at the side, and he’s just so adorable ahh!” he squealed at the end, letting himself fall on Jongdae’s side so there they are  two grown up men squished in a single bed.  
  
   
  
“Baekkie, seriously, I love you. You’re my best friend so please; stop obsessing over your dream guy. This is seriously unhealthy!”    
  
   
  
He almost fell down his bed when the other immediately sat up just to glare daggers at him.  
  
   
  
“Hmph!” was all he got before the other pranced out of their room. He sighed to himself and got back to sleep.  
  
  


  
\---  


 

  
A few weeks after his graduation, Baekhyun found himself in one of the best architectural and engineering firm in korea; Prism.   
  
   
  
   
  
He doesn't even know how he managed to score an internship at such a place but he's greatly thankful for it. He collected the plates and blueprints that they would have to present to a big time client later. He was nervous as he was tasked to participate in the said project, even if he was just an intern and would probably have little to nothing to help; it is still a huge opportunity for him.  
  
   
  
Alas, when they have arrived at the meeting room to present their work, Baekhyun is a nervous wreck. He distributed the print out copy of their designs and stood at the side, waiting for their head architect to start the presentation.  
  
   
  
Around the table were the representatives of Blue Diamond Enterprise including their CEO, Kim Jongin. As far as he's concerned, the chairman was supposed to be with them as well, but he heard something came up that he won't make it to this particular meeting.  
  
   
  
Baekhyun watched the meeting proceed smoothly. The Blue Diamond's people looked like they were in with the overall plan, only with a few minor details they want to change or add.  
  
   
  
And as the contracts were signed, the meeting finally adjourned. He was picking back up the materials that were used when he heard his boss that made him look up.  
  
   
  
"We will ask our intern to send the final draft. He's a new addition to our family and a good kid." he heard him say "there he is. He's name is Byun Baekhyun" he gave an awkward smile and a timid smile to the CEO when his boss gestured to him, and the other gave a polite nod back.  
  
   
  
Everyone soon deserted the meeting room leaving him to finish tidying the place.  
  


  
  
 ---

 

  
When he entered dreamland that night, he immediately felt himself engulfed in a warm embrace. Arms cradling him gently on a sturdy chest where he burrows himself further, he closed his eyes at the comfort it provided.  
  
   
  
He felt a hand carding through his hair before he heard him speak  
  
   
  
_“How are you today, princess?”  
  
   
  
“I’m fine.”_  
  
   
  
He felt the other's answering hum vibrate from their chest to his whole being.  
  
   
  
_“I’ll see you soon, princess”_  is the last thing he heard along with the lingering kiss on the crown of his head before he was pulled back out of dreamland.  
  
   
  
   
  
He woke up the next day with a storm raging outside his window but he doesn’t felt cold; instead he felt pleasantly warm.  
  
   
  
   
  
\---  
  
   
  
He stood outside the tall infrastructure with gaping mouth, clearly admiring the intricate design and delicate detail of it. Being an architecture student made him look at those mundane details. He immediately closed his mouth and fixed himself once he had his fill. Smoothing a hand down his dress shirt and checking the final plan he was supposed to submit, he trudged inside the building.  
  
   
  
"Hello! Good morning!" the receptionist greeted him cheerfully, and being the equally bubbly person that he is, he gave her one of his square grin.  
  
   
  
"Hi! I'm Byun Baekhyun from Prism. I have an appointment with the Chairman."  
  
   
  
"Sure! One moment please." he looked around the lobby while the other checked his appointment. Once his meeting was confirmed, he was given a pass and was directed to the 32nd floor; the highest floor in the building.  
  
   
  
He whistled on the ride up as he was alone on the elevator. He straightened from his position on the wall when the elevator doors opened. But just his luck, a few steps out of the floor and he's already on an accident, colliding with a tall figure and felt like he bumped into a wall; Baekhyun was saved from falling on his bum by a strong, gentle arm around him.  
  
   
  
"Oops! Sorry!" the person he bumped to called out hurriedly (with that oh so familiar baritone voice he came to love), sprinting to the closing elevator once he was steadied on his feet. And he was left in the middle of the empty hallway, weak-kneed at the familiar feel of that arm around him and the tingle that baritone voice brought down his spine.  
  
   
  
He shook his head to get the weird things away. He doesn't even know the guy. He was pretty sure he will never forget meeting someone like that. But he was also sure he bore so much resemblance with the man on his dreams.  
  
   
  
He proceeds to the open entry way on his left that gives way to a lounge room. On the far right side is a table for the secretary. He knocked on the wooden door frame to make his presence known. The man immediately looked up from the papers he was sorting to look at him and gave him a bright smile.  
  
   
  
“Hi! How may I help you?” he asked as he made his way close to him.  
  
   
  
“Hello! I’m Byun Baekhyun from Prism. I’m here to deliver the updated project plan.”  
  
   
  
“I see. I’m Lu Han, the Chairman’s secretary, you actually missed him by a few seconds, he needs to run some personal errand.”  The other gave him an apologetic smile, which he quickly shook his head to. “Oh, that’s alright. I was only tasked to deliver the papers today, nothing more.” he assured the other.  
  
   
  
“I know you still need to go over the final plan with them though. But CEO Kim is inside; I’ll go and arrange for him to meet you. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?” he asked as he guided him to one of the seats on the spacious lounge.  
  
   
  
“Umm… no, I’m good but thank you.”  
  
   
  
“You’re welcome. Please stay here for a few, I’ll be right back.” He said as he immediately went out the lounge to another room on that floor.  
  
   
  
Baekhyun leaned back on the couch as his thought went back to the man he bumped to a while ago. Is he the chairman? Hopefully not, Baekhyun will not be able to live with himself knowing that his prince is a literal prince; he still want to meet his prince, he will not be able to wait until next lifetime for that.  
  
   
  
He puffed out his cheeks as his thoughts wreak havoc on his sanity. _Was that really you, my prince?_  
  
   
  
He was brought out of his thoughts when Luhan came back and asked him to follow him to the CEO’s office. They went through another entry way where the CEO’s secretary was stationed. Luhan knocked on the wooden door frame to get the other secretary's attention and he immediately got up to greet them both.  
  
  
  
"Good morning! I'm Kim Minseok, and you're Byun Baekhyun, right?" He offered his hand out with a smile that he shyly received.  
  
  
"That's me. Pleased to meet you."  
  
  
"Like wise." He gave him a cat smile almost similar to Jongdae's that he was in awe. "I'll take over here, Hannie" he heard him address the other secretary.  
   
  
   
"Okie doks! Good luck, Baekhyun-ssi!" He waved goodbye that he returned with a bow.  
  
  
"Shall we?" Minseok asked gesturing to the door of the CEO's office. With a nod, they both walked over. He knocked on the mahogany door before pushing it open.  
  
  
"Mr. Kim, we have someone from Prism here, but Chairman Park is out."  
  
  
"Let him in." He heard a deep voice and shuffling of papers before Minseok opened the door wider and gestured for him to go inside.  
  
  
He let his eyes roamed around the room as he heard the door closed behind him. His eyes stopped on Kim Jongin's figure as the man stood up to greet him.  
  
  
"Mr. Byun." The man greeted him once he was near and offered his hand which he firmly shakes due to the nerves. He was then directed to the couches on the right side of the room.  
  
  
"Please have a seat." The CEO gestured as he sat infront of him.  
  
  
"I'm sorry; you'll have to do with me again." The other said with a teasing grin.  
  
  
"Ah, no! That's alright, Mr. Kim!" He said while frantically waving his hands in front of him.  
  
  
"Relax, Mr. Byun." the other chuckled "and please, just call me Jongin. We'll be working with this for quite a while."  
  
  
He just ducked is head as he muttered his assent and he heard the CEO laughing again.  
  
  
"So, shall we?" He gestured to the folders on his hands that he immediately passed over and they began discussing their business.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, that's it for now. I'll make sure to relay this to my cousin, though he might call you back so you can discuss this with him personally." The CEO said the last part a bit apologetically.  
  
  
"Oh, that's alright, Jongin-ssi. It's my work so it won't be a bother." He assured the other.  
  
  
"Alright then. Thank you for your hard work today, Baekhyun-ssi." The other again offered his hand that he gratefully accepted.  
  
  
"You as well, Jongin-ssi."  
  


  


\---  


  
A while later, he found himself on the same spot he was standing earlier that morning. He had his back on the establishment as he tried to book a cab back to their office.  
  
  
But just his luck, while he was fiddling with his phone, something -- or rather someone bumped to him again. Thankfully it was just a small body that he didn't lose balance.  
  
  
"Oopsiee~ sorry, Mister" the kid apologized and continued running to the building he just vacated.  
  
  
"Jung Jaehyun, get back here!!"  
  
  
A voice said that made Baekhyun freeze and rattled him for the second time that day. He looked at the man that is running after the child and his breath hitched as he got a glimpsed of the man's side profile. And looking at his back, he's pretty sure that man is the one from the elevator earlier this morning as well.  
  
  
  
He was about to run after the two when a honk startled him. He turned around and saw a taxi with a rolled down passenger side window.  
  
  
"Excuse me, Sir. Are you Byun Baekhyun?" The driver asked and he nodded his head a bit dazedly, until he realized that he booked a cab. He looked back longingly at Blue Diamond's building where the child and the man disappeared to before heaving a deep sigh and entering the awaiting vehicle.

 

 

 

 


	2. Second Cut

 

 

 

Kim Jongdae entered their shared apartment that evening with all intentions to just crash on his lovely bed (they decided to keep the space until they were both at least marginally stable). Thinking that no one was home yet due to the dark state of the place, he almost lost his marbles when he switched on the light and saw his ~~dead~~ best friend looking blankly at the ceiling. The other is still on his working clothes but he looks like he's been around for quite a while.  
  
  
He let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“What the hell are you doing there, Baekhyun-ah?”

 

No response.

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes and proceed to the kitchen to check for a quick snack but the kitchen is barren. None of them manage to get groceries yet, and it looks like his friend haven't prepare anything as well _and it's the little shit’s turn to make dinner_ he thought annoyed.

 

He stomped back to the living room and stood beside the couch, glaring at the older with his arms crossed.

 

“Yah, Byun”

 

Again, no response. He groaned at this and kicked the other on the shin.

 

“Yah, I'm talking to you!”

 

Baekhyun looked up at him, closed his eyes then heaved a sigh.

 

Which irked Jongdae all the more, like seriously _the audacity of this brat_ he thought and suppressed the urge to strangle his friend.

 

He was just about to start his tirade when his friend spoke for the first time that night.

 

“Hey, Dae” he said in a monotonous voice. Jongdae kept mum feeling something isn't right with the other.

 

They were just silently looking at each other, and Jongdae is slowly feeling awkwardness seep in when Baekhyun continued.

 

“What will you say… if I told you I found prince?”

 

_ Pin _

 

_ Drop _

 

_ Silence _

 

 

Jongdae can feel a vein about to burst as he tried to reel himself in _cause fucking seriously?_

 

“Seriously, Baek??! You’ve been sitting there like dead for God knows how long because of _prince_ again? I thought I told you to stop with this nonsense! Baekhyun, I swear this is not healthy, just look at yourself right now. You looked wrecked and mauled over!” he eventually snapped.

 

The other made a face at his outburst, eyes slowly turning glassy. And he admittedly felt a bit guilty, but someone needs to wake his friend up on his fairytale bubble.

 

Baekhyun straightened a bit on his sit and as calmly as he can, albeit with a shaky voice said “I. Saw. Him.”

 

“Baek, you don't even know his face! The only thing you see is his eyes!”

 

“I know! But I know how he touches me as well! And his voice…” his voice faltering on the last part “Jongdae, I know that voice. It's been on my dreams for years! I can't be mistaken when I felt that voice washing through my whole being every.damn.time.” his tears finally falling down.

 

To say Jongdae was taken a back was an understatement, but he quickly get over his shock and cradle his best friend to his embrace, hand gently soothing the other's back.

 

 

 

None of them had dinner that night. Jongdae, felt the older slowly get taken over by fatigue, body slumping over him. He heaved a deep sigh and leaned back on the couch, thinking about what the other said and eventually, sleep took over him as well.

 

 

 

\---

Baekhyun felt that familiar arms around him and he sighed to himself, burrowing himself further on its comfort.

 

_“Something’s bothering you, princess?”_ he felt the rumble of the other's voice through his chest where he was comfortably situated.

 

_ “I saw you this morning. I swear it is you, but Jongdae wouldn't believe me.” _

 

_“You did, huh? Why didn't you approached me then?”_ his prince asked, just genuinely curious about it.

 

He made a face at this.

 

_ “I tried, okay? Just that the first time you were in a rush and I was in shock, and then the second time my cab arrived.”  _ He pouted and he can hear the other chuckled.

 

His prince cupped his face and caressed it tenderly as he looked at him – his eyes always full of love. _“We'll see each other in the right time, princess, so please don't fret so much about it.”_ He gave a half-hearted nod at this, pout still in place.

 

The other gave another chuckle, before leaning down on his face. He got a glimpsed of the lower half of the other's face (a hazy blur that was infinitely better than the side view he got that morning) before he felt his prince's soft lips pressing on his forehead…

 

 

 

And those same lips capturing his, for the first time since forever.

 

He moaned into the kiss, as the other mold their lips together, twine their tongues together, suck on his mouth like he's sucking his whole being. He savored the other's taste on him before they need to part, his mind a little clouded that he barely registered his prince's voice saying _I'll see you soon, princess. Very soon._ before he was pulled out of his dream.

 

 

 

\---

He let out a gasp as he woke up, squirming at the unwelcomed pressure on his pants. He quickly tried to get up from the uncomfortable position he was in, unaware of the other person he was sharing the space with and eventually having his head collide on his friend's chin.

 

Jongdae woke up with a groan at that as he cup a hand to his aching jaw.

 

Baekhyun let out a whiney _ouch_ , the tightness on his pants forgotten, while Jongdae opened his eyes trying to adjust them to their surroundings.

 

He glared at his friend that is running a hand at the back of his head with his signature pout on his face, eyes a little teary due to the impact of their delicate bones.

 

“Jongdae, what the hell are you doing here?!” the other shrieked that automatically made him scoffed.

 

“We both fell asleep on the couch, you dimwit.”

 

While the other tries to process what happened the night before, he stood up to get himself some ice. It was a Saturday, which means rest day for both of them. He made a mental note to drag his friend to replenish their stocks later.

 

He went back to the living room in time to witness the older gasp to himself for the second time that morning and ungracefully fall from the couch.

 

“What… are you doing?” he asked, one hand on his waist, the other holding an ice pack on his bruised chin.

 

“I… Wh- OHMYGAHD!” he almost dropped his ice pack when the other shrieked and almost fell due to his friend flying on him in the next second. Baekhyun's strong hold on his shoulder, shaking his brains out, is the only thing holding him up.

 

“WE FUCKING KISSED, DAEDAE!!” the other squealed that would probably deafened normal people; but this is Jongdae, and they are both loud.

 

He removed the elder’s hold on him “Would you slow down, Baek? Breath.”

 

He watched the other take a calming breath and they both sat back on the couch, ice pack back on its place on his chin.

 

“Okay, now tell me slowly what happened. What do you mean with ‘kiss’?”

 

He saw the other opened and closed his mouth, trying and failing to form words that will explain him. He also saw the way the other's gaze changed from contemplating to wary in a span of a minute.

 

He sighed to himself at this and held on his best friend’s hands.

 

“Look, Baekkie, I know I said some mean things—” he saw the other made a face and rolled his eyes again (this is becoming his thing) “alright, horrible things; but I'm still your best friend, Baek and I only want what's best for you. So I'm sorry if I hurt you with the things I said, but please talk to me.”

 

“I know you care for me, Dae and I really appreciate that. Just… I just want you to take this ‘prince business’ seriously, you know?” he watched as the other take a steadying breath before continuing “You _are_ my best friend, you're the only one who knows about it and the person I trust the most that will understand me.”

 

And Jongdae, despite being a bitch, still has his emotions and felt guilty through all the years he laughed at his best friend. He sighed and scooted closer to give his friend a well-deserved bear hug.

 

“I'm really sorry, Baekkie. I didn't know you felt that way, I'm such an awful best friend” he whined at the end making the elder laugh.

 

“It's alright, Dae. You know I'll never actually get mad at you.” They grinned at each other at that.

 

“Okay, okay. Now enough of sappy shits, what did you dreamed about this time?”

 

“Well……”

 

That morning was spent recounting everything that happened the day before and his dream, accompanied by the Chinese take out they ordered on a whim.

 

Once that is done, they clean after themselves and change out of their work clothes, letting all the information digest before going back to the living room.

 

“Alright, so you met him.” The younger started when they are comfortable again.

 

“Yes”

 

“And I remember you mentioned that he _might_ be the infamous Chairman of Blue Diamond” he watched the elder turned red at this.

 

“Well, considering the circumstances…” he trailed off and he heard the younger sighed.

 

“Okay, here's what you will do…”

 

 

 

 

\---

 

It's been two months.

 

Two months since _the_ _talk_ (as Jongdae kindly call it).

 

Two months since the construction of their project started.

 

And two months since that faithful encounter.

 

 

Baekhyun never had the chance to meet the Chairman again within those two months. He is an intern (for the architectural side at that) that he wasn't necessarily needed on site. He knows the Chairman was overseeing the construction though. Once every month, the other will drop by on site to check things (his source being Kyungsoo, one of their engineers that were tasked with the project).

 

He sighed to himself as he tried to digest what their instructor was saying. He is currently at a review center in preparation for the upcoming board exam. He looked down when his phone vibrated, being greeted by Park Chanyeol’s picture – Blue Diamond’s Chairman, as his wallpaper.

 

He and Jongdae agreed that he will not try to barge in back to Blue Diamond to claim the Chairman as his prince, which he vehemently disagreed to _I'm not_ that _desperate, Jongdae_ he remembered arguing just to be brushed off.

 

_ You will meet in the right time, Baek  _ the younger said _you've been dreaming about him for years, and you just got a chance encounter yesterday. Fate is just taking their time for the both of you._

 

And Baekhyun agreed, but that doesn't mean he will not try to know his prince even just a little. He's been stalking the Chairman for the past two months on the internet, hence his wallpaper.

 

He opened the text he received. It was his boss asking if he would be able to report later that day. Their review schedule varied from a whole day to a few hours, and that day it will finish sometime around noon. He texted back his affirmation and tried to focus back on the class.

 

_Just a few more hours_ he groaned to himself.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

“I'm sorry?” is the baffled question that escaped him.

 

“I need you on site on the 27th.” His boss repeated.

 

“Yeah, I heard you, Sir, but may I know why? I know I'm not really of used at the site.” He asked in genuine curiosity.

 

“It was Mr. Park’s request. He wants to meet everyone that is involved in this project, and it is scheduled on his next monthly visit. There is also a dinner after with the corporate people after and you, Byun Baekhyun, are a part of this project despite being an intern, so _you_ are coming. Especially for the dinner since you are a part of the corporate side. ” The other explained.

 

Baekhyun took a moment to process this information in his shocked stupor. It wasn't what he was expecting when he trudged inside their office after his class that afternoon. He didn't expect to be literally handed a chance to meet his prince properly.

 

“I- I understand, Sir. Are we- Do we have any specific attire for that day?” he dumbly asked making his boss chuckle.

 

“Just your normal work attire, Baekhyun, you don't have to be fancy.” He blushed at that and gave an embarrass nod.

 

He soon exited his boss’ office and went to his work station, burying himself on his crossed arms and trying with all his might not to scream out loud. He _needs_ to tell Jongdae about this or else he's going to lose his shit before actually meeting Park Chanyeol.

 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he sent a quick message to his friend before trying ~~and failing~~ to distract himself with work.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

He saw the hazy figure of a man walking towards him on where he was seated under a tree – it was the first time details were appearing on his dream, it was usually just an endless wall of white, but he somehow always knows that the man in front of him, with his now familiar almond-shaped eyes looking right through him, was always there no matter what.

 

He watched as the man crouched down in front of him, eyes still gently looking at him. And for the first time since he started dreaming, he was the first one to reach out to the other, his hands hesitantly hovering on the blurry figure of his prince's face.

 

His breath hitched when his hands touched the smooth supple, flesh of the other, eyes becoming teary as he tries to choke back his sobs; but losing the battle when the other reached his own hand to wipe his now falling tears away.

 

_ “Why are you crying again, princess?” _

 

_ “I- I'm— no- I just…”  _ his words coming out jumbled as he tried to organize his thoughts _“Park Chanyeol?”_ is all he ended up saying.

 

_“Hmm?”_ he can see the pure confusion on the other's eyes that made his tears fall all the more.

 

_“Nothing, I just can't wait to meet you.”_ He said and gave the other a teary smile.

 

_“I told you we will meet each other soon.”_ His prince assured him.

 

_“Yeah. Very soon.”_ He agreed and leaned to press their lips together. He felt the other's hand move to his nape and the other cupping his hand that was on his cheek as the other pressed their lips harder.

 

He was about to move his body closer when he abruptly felt the lost of contact with his prince and he felt himself falling in an infinite abyss.

 

He screamed.

 

 

 

\---

 

He woke up screaming as he fell on his bed. He groaned at the painful impact when he heard the door open and Jongdae's head popped in. His best friend looked at his pitiful figure on the floor.

 

“Do I want to know?” the other asked with a raised brow.

 

He gave the other the bird before pulling himself up with another groan. He can hear Jongdae laughing at him as he looked out his window – the sun is already rising when he remembered it setting when he arrived home. He immediately looked at the clock on his bedside and saw that it was almost 7 in the morning.

 

“Come on out, I've already prepare breakfast.” Jongdae said as he went out (after his laughing fit).

 

 

 

 

 

“Soooo… what happened to you yesterday? I’ve received your breakdown messages but you’re already passed out when I got home.” Jongdae asked while he was trying to wrestle the bolus of food in his mouth.

 

He may or may not have spammed Jongdae on his little episode last night. He let out a series of words muffled by his food making his friend scrunch his face in disgust.

 

“Swallow your food before talking, you uncultured swine!” he exclaimed.

 

He swallowed his food diligently (albeit with difficulty) and glared at his friend before answering.

 

“Remember when I told you that prince do his monthly visit every month at the site?” he started, and at the other's nod he continued “well, I was told that he would like to invite everyone involved in the project to a dinner. Apparently, by “everyone” it means including me.” He finished lamely.

 

He let the other absorb the information and saw as his friend’s eyes slowly bulge out and his jaw dropped open “Oh my gahd…” he nod in understanding at the other trying not to have another breakdown himself “what are you planning to do now? And please don’t let it involve jumping Park Chanyeol.”

 

 

Baekhyun thinks that Jongdae deserves the punch he received.

 

“You fucking bitch, you didn’t need to get violent on me!” his best friend whined.

 

“Shut up! You’re not helping and I’m already on the verge on flipping out again!” he screamed back.

 

A few moments of silence passed before it was broken by Jongdae.

 

“Okay, look, how do you even want to approach this?”

 

“I don’t know, Dae” he said in exasperation.

 

“Will you even tell him?”

 

“What? “Hello, I’m Byun Baekhyun and I think you’re the prince from my dream, so can we now kiss?”” he snorted “Do you really think I’ll do that?” the only answer he got is his best friend’s raucous laughter.

 

“Well, I didn’t even mean it like that, but that would’ve been funny.” He snorted and a pillow flew to his face that made him laugh again.

 

“Can’t you take this seriously?” Baekhyun whined.

 

“Baek, I’m as lost as you on this one, but you know…” he looked at the other expectantly, waiting for him to continue “I believe in you. You managed not to lose your shit the first time you accidentally met, I know you will survive not making a fool of yourself the second time.” The other said sincerely and he let the reassurance wash over him.

 

 

He heard Jongdae cursed when he saw the time and immediately stood up to gather his things as he is going to be late. He was out the door after throwing a hasty goodbye and _stop worrying your little head, you brat_ to Baekhyun.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was supposed to update tomorrow but meh.. you can have this chenbaek bff fluff.. this was been stucked in draft status since I uploaded chapter 1 lmao hope you enjoyed this update <3


	3. Third Cut

 

 

The day of the site visit came faster than Baekhyun would’ve like, alas, he is now on his _merry_ way to the site location after his review class. He got down on the bus and walked the remaining distance, mind occupied of different scenarios that might happen later. He already talked with Jongdae during the other’s lunch break and he is resisting the urge to phone his friend again. Baekhyun knew that his friend is busy with his own work and review classes and can’t keep bothering his best friend – he would’ve to brave this one alone.

 

 

 

“Baekhyun-ssi?”

 

He looked up from staring at the ground to the person who called him. It was Luhan, the Chairman’s secretary.

 

_Park Chanyeol’s secretary._

 

“Luhan-ssi” he greeted back “it’s nice to see you again.” He said with a tentative smile, he didn’t even realize that he already arrived at the site.

 

“I thought you are not coming ‘cause I haven’t seen you around since we’ve arrived.”

 

“Oh, I actually have a review class today, so I just got here.”

 

“Is that so?” Luhan tilted his head ~~cutely~~ to the side “you must be tired then, would you be able to come to the dinner later?” the other asked with a teasing smile.

 

“Errmm… I’m actually coming, my boss required me to.” He replied awkwardly as he saw the other brighten at his reply.

 

“That’s good, that’s good.” He got shocked when the secretary suddenly clapped his hand loudly “You know, I think you’re the only one the Chairman hasn’t met yet.” He said with an unexplainable twinkle in his eyes.

 

 

“So why don’t we go ahead and introduce you to him, no?”

 

 

Baekhyun’s heart stuttered at the question, and he was dragged away before he can utter his protests; Luhan surprisingly having a strong grip on him despite his delicate stature.

 

He saw his colleagues and seniors while he was being dragged around and tried to make the secretary release him so he can greet them properly but to no avail. He even saw his boss and tried to send him an SOS signal but the other just looked confusedly at the pair of them.

 

Baekhyun looked around to see if there is someone who can help him get the clingy secretary off him but what he saw is a familiar back of a man a few meters away from them, not realizing that they are going towards the man’s direction, and before he knows it, Luhan was already tapping the man to get his attention.

 

His world stopped when the man turned around to face them and that beloved almond eyes of the other met his. He saw surprise on them and a flash of something Baekhyun can’t comprehend with his current state of shock, but it was gone before he could blink and the man was offering a hand to him. He looked at the proffered hand dumbly, barely registering that Luhan stopped talking at the back of his mind.

 

He felt a nudge on his side that woke him up from his dazed stupor, he blushed as he finally grasped the Chairman's hand “Good day, Sir, I'm Byun Baekhyun. Please to make your acquaintance.” He said with a bow.

 

He stood back straight and felt himself blush even more to see the Chairman looking at him again with that look. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Byun. I'm sure you know, but I'm Park Chanyeol.” And he felt the other squeezed his hand before letting it go (and maybe he was just hallucinating, but he swear he felt the other caressed his hand as he did so), Baekhyun was sure he's going to faint with the influx of emotions going on inside of him.

 

“Will you be going to the dinner later, Mr. Byun?” the Chairman asked, and before he can process the question, Luhan was already answering for him.

 

“Oh he will, I've confirmed that with him already. Right, Baekhyun-ssi?” the pair looked at him expectantly, and all he could do is nod dazedly.

 

“Great! I will catch up with you later then.” Chanyeol said, still with that glint on his eyes, and threw a smile at his direction _and Baekhyun swear he's going to die at tonight's dinner._

 

He and Luhan watched as the Chairman walked away from them to talk with his boss and other colleagues.

 

“Well, I think it's only the two of us before tonight's dinner, no?” the secretary asked as the other linked their arms together.

 

 

 

Baekhyun silently prayed for his sanity.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

“Baekhyun-ah, would you like the salad?”

 

“Try this side dish, it’s awesome!”

 

“Do you like wine?”

 

“Their mashed potatoes are bleh! Don't try them, Baekhyunnie!”

 

 

He didn't thought that a corporate dinner would be this tiring, all because of the incessant secretary beside him. Luhan decided that he will be his best friend for today and dragged him to a nearby café from the site while waiting for the supposed dinner. The secretary have been like a mother hen throughout the duration of their dinner and it was making him embarrassed what with the look of their colleagues, bosses, and other people in the restaurant were throwing at the pair of them.

 

They just finished their main course for tonight and were waiting for the dessert. They requested it to be brought out after fifteen minutes so they'll have room to breathe. Most of the people from their table are either out for a smoke or was in the rest room; Luhan included.

 

It was almost ten minutes passed but the secretary still wasn't back from who knows where and latter's phone was been left at their table and has been ringing for the past five minutes or so. But it wasn't the incessant ringing of the phone that was bothering Baekhyun, it’s what was displayed on the screen. It has ‘Sehunnie♡’ written there and the phone number of the person below.

 

 

_That oh so familiar series of digits he memorized by heart._

 

 

Baekhyun knows he shouldn't, but blame his curiosity and his unquenchable thirst in knowing everything he can about his prince, and against his better judgment, he answered the call.

 

“Lulu~ what took you so long?” a deep, husky voice whined on the other end that made Baekhyun froze.

 

“Hello? Lu, are you there?”

 

“H-Hi, sorry. Lu-Luhan is out and he left his p-phone on the table.”

 

His stuttering was met with silence and Baekhyun was already mentally chastising himself for actually answering the call that wasn't for him.

 

“Oh…”

 

“Y-yeah...” _stop stuttering ByunBaek_ his inner Jongdae chastised.

 

“Umm… can you please tell him that his boyfriend called…” the other trailed off.

 

“Oh, erm, Baekhyun…”

 

“Okay, Baekhyun-ssi. Please inform him Sehun called.” He shivered at the way his name rolled out of the other's tongue.

 

“I-I will, Sehun-ssi.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Nae…” is his faint response to the dial tone. Sehun already dropped the call.

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyunnie?” he looked dazedly at the person who called him and saw Luhan seating back on his place. “Why are you holding my phone?” the other asked confusedly.

 

And he noticed that he still has the other's phone clutched on his ear. He hastily shoved it on the other's hand.

 

“sorryyourphonekeptringingIhadtoansweritcauseitwontstopanditwasyourboyfriend” a deep breath “and I'm sorry”

 

“I honestly haven't understood what you said.” Luhan said, looking at him amusedly. He blushed and repeated himself in a normal pace.

 

“Oh, that’s alright, bub! I’ll just call Sehunnie later.” the other quickly assured him “Seriously, that guy won’t survive without me; but are you okay? You look a little shaken.” The other asked concernedly.

 

He was contemplating if he will tell Luhan, but decided against it.

 

“Your boyfriend – Sehun-ssi’s phone number, has it always been the number he’s using?” he prayed so hard that the question (although weird in nature) would pass as casual.

 

“As far as I’m concerned, yes” The secretary replied confused. “Is there something wrong with it, Baekhyunnie?”

 

“Oh, nothing… I just thought it was the same as the previous phone number of my friend who moved overseas.” He lied.

 

“Really? Maybe some digits have the same sequence as his? Because I know Hunnie hasn’t changed phone number since high school.” He nodded at this and excused himself from the other. The secretary only let him go after he was given a thorough warning about his _hypothetically_ missing dessert later that made him chuckle at the other’s silliness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He went out on the balcony to calm his self from all the emotional turmoil bubbling inside him since that morning, only to literally bump on the main reason of his turmoil.

 

  
  
There he is, Park Chanyeol in all his 185cm glory, with a half a feet distance between their bodies and the Chairman’s hands firmly gripped on Baekhyun’s arms to prevent him from falling as he, for the second time since meeting the taller, bumped on the other again.

 

“Are you alright, Baekhyun-ssi?” the taller asked. He blushed at their close proximity and took a step back, effectively removing himself from the other's grasp.

 

“I-I'm fine, Mr. Park. I'm sorry about that.” He was about to bow but was stopped by the other.

 

“Hey, hey. It's fine, no harm done. But may I know why you're here? Desserts should be getting served by now.” He can't help but blush at how gentle the Chairman was, but the question brought him to his dilemma as well; who is that Sehun guy and how come he has prince's phone number? Or did he really get the wrong person? _Maybe Park Chanyeol wasn't the man in his dreams as well._

 

The thought sent a bitter feeling inside him.

 

He looked at the other trying not to show the whirlwind of emotions wrecking havoc inside him.

 

“I'm fine, Mr. Park—”

 

“Chanyeol”

 

“I- what?” he asked confusedly.

 

“Call me Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun was already mentally googling the effect of too much blushing as he tried to keep face with the Chairman.

 

“Alright, C-Chanyeol-ssi” and he swore the other’s smile is the brightest one he had the pleasure to see.

 

“That's better! Now why are you here again? Is the dessert not to your liking? Do you want me to have it changed?” the barraged of question flustered the smaller one more who was furiously shaking his head.

 

“No, no, no! It's fine, Mr. Pa—” a look from the taller made him retract “I mean, Chanyeol-ssi. I just went out to get a breather, since it's kinda suffocating inside.” He heard the other chuckle at this.

 

“I feel you, Baekhyun-ssi, which is why I went out here as well. If you don't mind, I could accompany you out here?”

 

 

 

He minds.

 

Like, very much.

 

But for the sake of being polite, he shook his head as the both of them walked to the balcony overlooking the city. They are currently at a hotel's restaurant on the 30th floor respectively, and the view up there is breathtaking. He leaned on the railing and took a deep breath of the cool evening air, eyes never leaving the twinkling city lights.

 

“They're pretty.” He mumbled as his eyes feast on the sight.

 

“Yeah, they are.”

 

He looked back at the Chairman, his eyes meeting the other's intense gaze, and for the nth time since he formally met the taller that after noon, he blushed.

 

“I-Is something wrong, Chanyeol-ssi?” he asked their gazes not leaving each other (though it was taking all his power to do so).

 

“Nothing… you're just really beautiful.”

 

 

 

 

Never mind google, he'll just go directly to his grave.

 

 

\---

 

 

Baekhyun woke up panicking, tears on the verge of falling from his droopy eyes. He hastily ran to Jongdae and jumped on the other’s cocooned form on the bed, not minding if it was ass crack of dawn or if his friend needs the extra wink of sleep. He heard his friend groaned from the extra weight but he was too busy sobbing on his friend’s comforter to bother.

 

That morning is the worst for Baekhyun that he doesn’t even care if he’s being a nuisance to the other; he just continued sobbing as he felt his friend move beneath him, because for the first time since he started dreaming of prince, _the other didn’t appear on his dream._

 

 

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is shorter than previous updates cause this is more of a filler to get this story going lol and I'm literally messing up my own posting schedule, but I'm happy with how I'm progressing with this fic after I had a mental breakdown because I was on a slump lmao anyway, have this baby~
> 
>  
> 
> but look at that.. is that a cliffhanger? oops *hides behind chanyeol*


	4. Fourth Cut

 

 

He looked at the droopy figure of his friend on the couch as he prepare their tea. The older still hasn't talked since he barged into his room that morning, crying his heart out about something Jongdae doesn't have a clue about (or maybe he does), no matter how hard Jongdae tried to coach him so he let him be, the other will tell him eventually. He brought the two mugs of tea with him and settled one on the coffee table in front of them as he took his seat beside the elder and drank from his mug.

 

Silence settled the both of them with nothing but Baekhyun's sniffles. Jongdae waited patiently for who knows how long, but all he heard from his friend were either sniffles or his dejected sighs. He’s just glad he already called in sick for the both of them so they don't have to worry about work or class.

 

He put his empty mug on the table (the other one still untouched) and leaned back on the couch watching the ceiling mindlessly. He felt a pressure on his right a few moments later and looked to see his friend leaning on him before bringing his gaze back on the ceiling.

 

“Are you ready to talk about it?” he asked and was answered after a few beats.

 

“…yeah…”

 

 

He waited for the other to compose himself before talking, and when he did, he finally understood why his friend was that devastated.

 

“He's not in my dream, Dae.” He heard the crack in the other's voice and brought his arm around the elder to give him even a bit of comfort. He's at lost at what to say so he kept mum and tried to console his friend silently.

 

“It's been years already, why does he have to disappear now?” he asked as a fresh batch of tears ran down his cheeks.

 

Jongdae tried so hard to formulate words that will appease his best friend but he is coming up blank as he has his own question that he needs to be answered.

 

“You met Park Chanyeol yesterday, right?” a nod “remember during the first few weeks we talked about it and thought this will stop the moment you meet each other? Maybe that’s why he’s not in your dreams anymore, because you can already see him when you’re awake.” He explained, and Jongdae admittedly felt a bit proud of himself at his deductions.

 

“But Daedae he’s not the owner of the phone number” is the mumbled reply he received.

 

“What?”

 

“He’s not the owner of the phone number” Baekhyun repeated as he straightened up to look at his friend’s confused face. He sighed and explained everything that happened the day before.

 

 

 

 

“Okay. So the owner of the phone number is boyfriend of Park Chanyeol’s secretary – this Sehun guy you said” Jongdae was pacing in front of the couch where his friend remained seated “but the man on your dream, as we have established long before, is Park Chanyeol, correct?” he saw the other nod slowly “What if the owner of the number and the man on your dream are actually two different people though?”

 

Jongdae can see the hesitation on his best friend’s face and he sighed to himself.

 

“Are you seriously doubting Park Chanyeol after all these months of literally stalking the guy?”

 

He saw his friend flushed at the accusation but the answering silence and the look on his friend’s face were enough of an answer for him. He pulled the other on his embrace.

 

“I don't get you, you know that? You obviously want Park Chanyeol so why still holding yourself for the owner of a wrong number that you've only talked to once?”

 

“Cause all this time I thought their the same person; now, I'm doubting myself because I might've envisioned a different person on my dream. I don't even know anymore.” He can hear the distraught on the other's voice.

 

“Look, Baekkie, I think you should try to check first the owner of that phone number. He'll drive you to insanity like this.”

 

“What should I even say? And it would be awkward to ask Luhan-ssi to meet his boyfriend, you know?” the other pouted and he groaned.

 

“I don't even know why we're stressing about this; it's like one of them is your ex that you can't get over with and the other is your current boyfriend.” He received a weak punch for that remark “ But I'm serious, Baekhyun, straight out this issue and get a closure on your prince’s identity. Park Chanyeol is still your client, and the other is his secretary's boyfriend, it will be detrimental for your career if you get involved with any funny business with them.” He can see the other biting on his lower lip as he contemplate his words, he held the elder’s shoulders and held his gaze

 

“Promise me that when you found out that none of them are prince you'll stop looking for him.” He can see as the other's eyes moisten again at his words “Promise me, Baek. Cause as your best friend I won't  let you wreck yourself like this for someone that might not even be real.” He said sincerely, and along with the first tear the other nod in affirmation.

 

“Alright… I'll settle this obsession of mine soon... for yo—”

 

“For you”

 

“What?”

 

“Do it for you; for yourself, Baekhyun-ah, not for anybody else. Do it for your own peace.”

 

Baekhyun look at his friend, trying to convey everything he can't utter at that moment.

 

“Okay… I'll do it for myself.” Is his whispered response.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

It has been a week after the dinner and Baekhyun was been tasked to send a revised copy of the contract with Blue Diamond for something he didn’t even bother to know. He was praying so hard that the Chairman won't be in the office again when he get there since he's not yet ready to face the other.

 

The day after their unexpected time off, he was bombarded with endless teasing from everyone in their office about how he was coddled like a child by the Chairman’s secretary, and most importantly, going back from the balcony after dessert time with Chairman Park with a beet red face. He remembered the wolf whistles once he entered the office vicinity that day.

 

He groaned to himself upon the remembrance of that day as he strolled inside Blue Diamond for the second time in his life. He smoothly got his pass and went straight for the elevator, a tall man waved at him from outside the closing elevator doors and he immediately pressed the hold button for the other.

 

“Thanks” the other panted, hands on his knees to catch his breath, not yet noticing the wide-eyed look his companion was giving him. He finally caught the shocked look directed at him and it made him uncomfortable.

 

“Err… is there something wrong…?” he tentatively asked.

 

Baekhyun snapped out of his stupor at that, feeling himself flush as he shook his head and tried so hard not to glance at the man. Cause if his hunch is correct and this guy is who he thinks he is, then he's going to fucking flip the universe for playing him like this.

 

The both of them stood awkwardly at the enclosed space not noticing that there is only one glowing number in the panel.

 

 

That is until the elevator doors opened on the 32nd floor and both stepped out at the same time and bumping on each other while at it.

 

Baekhyun can't help the horrified look he threw at the other and the pig squeak he let out that he will deny all his life.

 

“Umm.. are you alright?”

 

“Y-yes..” _get a grip on yourself_ he mentally chastised, and he swears his subconscious is sounding more and more like Jongdae. He shivered at the thought.

 

“Oh.. okay, I'll be going to the Chairman's office, are you heading there too?” the other pointed at the said office’s direction, he received a nod and motions for them to walk together.

 

 

The few meter walk to the Chairman's office was awkwardly suffocating for Baekhyun that he just wants to get there and be in the company of other people, but as it is, the universe really hates him.

 

 

 

The office that they just arrived to was devoid of any human presence aside from the both of them and Baekhyun doesn't know if he will cry or bolt the fuck away from there, away from the person he wants to meet and at the same time don't.

 

“I guess they're not here…” he heard the other said in that deep, husky voice that started his dilemma.

 

 

He watched as the man went in the lounge and made himself comfortable on one of the couches as he remained on the doorway. The other looked back at him when he noticed that he was still standing.

 

“Hey, what are you still doing there? Get in here and take a seat.” He jolted when he got addressed and walk cautiously closer, he take a seat on the farthest couch from the other.

 

 

“Are you an employee here?” he heard the other asked as he was trying to mind his own business. He looked at the other and shook his head.

 

“Oh… are you a business partner then?” a shake of a head “a client?” another shake “are you mute?”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the last question and he shook his head furiously, then caught himself “n-no” he heard the other chuckle at him.

 

“I'm kidding, I know you're not mute but you just keep shaking or nodding your head at me.”

 

“S-sorry…” he said as his face started to color at the accusation.

 

“That's fine, but really, it's just the both of us here so might as well make an acquaintance, right?”

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

“I'm Oh Sehun.”  The other introduced with an extended hand, and Baekhyun swear he didn't need this right now but he still took the other's hand.

 

“Byun Baekhyun”

 

He can see the contemplating look the other is giving him as he let go of his hand and he swears he can here the gears turning on the man's head as well and not a moment later a click of the other's  fingers resonated.

 

“Ah! I remember now, you're the one who answered Luhan’s phone that time.” The other exclaimed and he had the decency to look ashamed as he mumbled an apology.

 

“It's alright” Sehun waved “I remember then having a business dinner that night, but you said you're not a client.” The other said confusedly.

 

“A-ah no.. I'm actually from Prism, I'm here to send the revised contract for Blue Diamond's hotel that is under construction.” He explained.

“Oh yeah, the big project” the other chuckled “well, I'm just here to visit Luhan, maybe take him out for lunch, which is in a less than twenty minutes. Where the hell are they?” the other mumbled the last part once he checked the time.

 

Baekhyun looked at his own watch, he was only supposed to drop the contract here, preferably just give it to the secretary then leave. As he was contemplating on leaving the contract to his current companion, they heard voices coming from the hallway.

 

“…and give me the summary report for tod—” the voice stopped just as four people appeared on the doorway. Baekhyun saw Jongin waved at him but suddenly jumped to the other person in the room once he laid eyes on him.

 

“Sehunaaaa~” he watched with wide eyes as the two grown men tumbled down the couch and grappled at each other like children. He heard a sigh and looked up to see Park Chanyeol with a look of exasperation while the two secretaries behind him just smiled in amusement.

 

It was Luhan who snapped out of their musings first and ran to him.

 

“Baekhyunie~ how are you?” he crooned as he pulled the younger in a suffocating hug.

 

“I'm fine, Luhan-ssi” is the mumbled response on his dress shirt.

 

“That's good to hear~ I missed you so much, my little duckling” he continued while squishing Baekhyun's cheeks.

 

“Luhan.”

 

The name was uttered with such authority and with that _voice_ that Baekhyun was thankful he was already seated.

 

“Right, sorry.” The secretary let him go with a pout “Well, you must be here for the contract, right?” the other asked all business-like now.

 

He nodded and gave the envelope he had to the other. He saw as Luhan throw it on his desk and clapped his hands.

 

“Great! We'll take care of that later. Now, would you come with us for lunch?” the other smiled expectantly at him and Baekhyun just wants to shake his head no and maybe pull an avengers on the other. He can hear Sehun’s whine of _but I want to have a lunch date with you, Lu_ and Minseok and Jongin’s shouts of agreement and he actually felt cornered.

 

Thankfully, he was saved from answering by the Chairman.

 

“Enough. All of you get out of this office if you want to have an early lunch.”

 

“Aren't you coming with us, hyung?” he heard Jongin ask and he wished he didn't for the answer sent Baekhyun in another panic attack.

 

 

“No, I'll stay here until actual lunch time and have a once over of that contract first with Baekhyun-ssi.”

 

The declaration was rained with protests from everyone, except Baekhyun who was gaping at the Chairman.

 

“Come on, hyung, live a little!”

 

“You can't keep my baby from me!”

 

“To be honest, I don't care about you, but don't drag the kid as well with your boring lifestyle.”

 

“Aww… I'm actually excited to hang out with Baekhyun-ssi though.”

 

 

Chanyeol only rolled his eyes at his friends’ dramatics and walked over to his office, not forgetting to grab the contract on Luhan’s desk as he did so.

 

“Please, follow me, Baekhyun-ssi” the man looked at him “and all of you, get lost” he said to the others as he disappeared to his office. Baekhyun was quick to stood up and bowed to them, then follow the Chairman, the others’ protests were muffled by the closed door.

 

 

 

 

“Take a seat, Baekhyun-ssi. I'll just run over this one first.”

 

He kept his eyes at the elder’s form; the other removed his coat and is now only with his light blue dress shirt, a round pair of glasses was settled on the bridge of his nose as he flipped over the contract. He sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk as he continued watching the taller.

 

 

He doesn't know how long he was ~~ogling~~ staring at the other, but when he came through, the Chairman was already arranging the signed papers and settling their company's copy back on the envelope and he was about to reach a hand over when the other put everything aside on his desk.

 

His own hand was left awkwardly hovering in front of him while Chanyeol (goodness he's still smitten) just smile amusedly at him, with his hands clasped together and comfortably leaning back.

 

“Errm… are we done, Sir?” the other frowned at that.

 

“I thought I told you to call me ‘Chanyeol’?” Baekhyun felt himself flushed at the question.

 

“S-sorry… but we're done here, right?”

 

“Yeah, we are. We can go get lunch already.” He confusedly watched the other stood up and followed along.

 

 

 

“Thank you for today, Chanyeol-ssi” he bowed at the taller once they got out of the building “I guess I will take my leave now…” he said unsurely, still worried about the contract they left inside.

 

“Where are you going? We're going to have lunch.”

 

“W-what?” he squeaked out as he heard the other chuckle.

 

“I told you we will get lunch, didn't I?”

 

Baekhyun let out a series of incoherent, flustered noises as the other continued laughing at his expanse.

 

“Come on, now. I'm hungry.” He was dragged on the elder’s car that was been brought out by the valet, with all his protests being ignored.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not sure if this is still making sense but I hope everyone will stick with me until the end of whatever this is 
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, I do not have any back up chapter that is why this was only been updated today... there had been a problem with one of my other fic it stressed me so much it disrupt my writing process for this one :( the fic was deleted already, and hopefully my rhythm in writing would be back as well.. *sighs*


	5. Overview I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fucking mess ugh
> 
> I swear the more I write this and think that "ooh we're close to the ending" the plot will just thicken and I'll feel played by my own story
> 
> Anyway, this doesn't make sense so good luck with your brains, this fucked up with mine and I'm the fucking author aksvdjdndjcnd

 

 

*clang*

 

*bang*

 

“Ugh!” a groan from somewhere upstairs.

 

 

  
Sehun just sighed to himself as he heard his friend make a mess on his own room. It had been two hours already, Jongin running out of the door the first thirty minutes with the excuse of getting them some food.

 

 

  
That was one and a half hour ago.

 

 

  
That fucking asshole.

 

  
He heard more noises of things getting thrown around and he have half a mind of ditching their eldest friend as well and just let him deal with his own for the night, but as it is fate has other plans for him.

 

“Sehun”

 

That unbelievably deep voice of his hyung startled him, just as he was about to take a step to the door…

 

 

To his freedom.

 

 

“H-hyung”

 

“Where’s Jongin?” the elder inquired while looking around to hopefully spot his missing cousin.

 

“He went out to get us food.” He replied and saw as the other nod.

 

“Let me borrow your phone.”

 

“What?” he asked, taken aback at the weird request.

 

“Let me borrow your phone” the older repeated with a groan “I accidentally threw mine on the wall and it's not functioning anymore.” He explained.

 

The younger only nodded and reluctantly deposit his poor baby phone on the elder’s outstretched hand.

 

He watched as Chanyeol busily fumbled with his phone as he nestled himself comfortably on one of the couch. The younger taking a seat back as well after a while, eyes still boring holes on the elder’s figure.

 

 

 

 

  
_Princess_

 

He looked at his sent message trying to think of something to say to make his ex-girlfriend comeback or maybe just talk to him, like what he was trying to do since she broke up with him earlier that day and fled in another man’s car. He watched as the screen blacked out, like his brain does.

 

It fucking hurts him to be honest, and admittedly, his ego as well. That is why when both his cousin and their best friend told him to let it go he just _can't_. He sat up on his seat when he felt it vibrated with a new message, eagerly opening it.

 

_Who is this?_

 

Is the response and he has half a mind to dial his ex’s number again to tell her that _she can't dismiss him like that_ , finger hovering on the call button, when he realized that he got the number wrong.

 

It has _614_ instead of _164_ that he knows is the last digits of her phone. He immediately typed in an apology and excuse that he got a wrong number and was about to exit the message box when he received another reply. _It was barely even a second since he replied, what was this person doing_ he thought as he read the response amusedly.

 

_Comeback I'll be your princess._

 

He chuckled at this, he can feel Sehun’s quizzical look but he paid no heed, as he typed in another reply.

 

_We will meet again, in another life_

 

He watched the sent notification at the side changed, and he didn't bother to exit the message box; all thoughts about his ex-girlfriend forgotten. Not a moment later after the message sent did a response appeared.

 

_I love you_

 

He looked a bit dazed at the screen before typing back.

 

_I love you too_

 

He paused, deleted the message and typed it back again

 

_I love you too princess_

 

As he typed that word, he came to another realization that he never called his ex as _princess_. It was always _baby_ or _babe_ and somehow that thought sent him reeling as he hit the send button and saw the sent notification changed. He waited for a little while for another reply and tossed the phone on the other end of the couch when he didn't receive any.

 

He heard as Sehun dived to his phone while he sat there, wondering what the hell happened. He was a mess since the break-up but just a short conversation with a stranger managed to calm his raging temper that his friends tried without success.

 

He ran a hand down his face in frustration – for a completely different reason than the one he was raving just a few minutes ago, and decided to call it a day.

 

He uttered some barely coherent form of farewell to the younger before going back to his room. It was a mess there, but he just swiped away all the poor debris on the surface of his bed before taking their place and letting sleep consume him.

 

 

 

\---

 

  
It was white… just a vast wall of white that seems like it doesn't have an end.

 

Chanyeol has been walking around for who knows how long. He tried to call out if there are other people but it's like he's the only one stuck there. He continued walking some more distance before deciding to just seat his ass down. He doesn't know how much time passed as he sat there when…

 

 

“Hello?”

 

A voice from somewhere was heard after who knows how long (he swears, nothing in this dream is definite) and he immediately jumped on his feet, eagerly walking to the direction of that voice.

 

“Hey! Where are you?” he called out to the other.

 

“….is anyone there?”

 

“I'm here! I'm here!” he called desperately, waving his hand to someone he can't even see. He heard the other called out a name he can barely understand as he kept calling out.

 

“HEY!! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME??!” he screamed at the top of his lungs and suddenly, a small figure can be seen from far away, almost like a spec in the white vastness they're in.

 

He waved and yelled at the other, but it's like the other can't see him. He was running towards the figure now to no avail. He stopped, panting with his hands on his knees but the distance between them wasn't reduced even a bit.

 

The pixie-like figure from a far was still calling for someone, voice turning a bit hysterical with the lack of response.

 

He started shouting again, calling the other different names; from “hey, sweet cheeks!” to “fucking bastard, look at me!” but nothing worked.

 

He knew that he's only dreaming (he remembered himself falling asleep) but admittedly, getting stuck in that kind of dream is scary, and if that little one with him is dreaming as well without knowing someone is with him, he'll probably went to hysterics too (he almost did).

 

He was getting tired and the other is getting more hysterical, and for the last time, he tried to call the other.

 

“Princess, look at me” he uttered in a soft voice, barely audible as he screamed himself hoarse. He didn't even gave a thought on how he called the other, so he was stumped when the other stopped screaming and turned on his direction.

 

“Who’s there?” the other asked in a shaky voice that he just want to go there and wrapped him up in a hug.

 

“It's me, Chanyeol. Can't you see me?”

 

“Hello… am I just hallucinating?” he saw as the other sat down in defeat that made him start calling out on the other again.

 

“Princess, I'm here!” he saw as the other looked up again, so he continue talking to the other, but it seems like he can only hear him when he called him “princess” so he did.

 

“Please, look here, princess”

 

“Can't you see me, princess?”

 

“Princess…..?”

 

“Princess…”

 

And all other gibberish, but the other still looked lost, but not anymore hysterical. He didn't know how long they both stayed like that, but suddenly he's awake in his own room, looking at his white ceiling not the infinite whiteness of his dream.

 

He sat up slowly, trying to get his bearings and shake out the creepiness of his dream. He went on his usual morning routine and headed to work.

 

Truthfully, he doesn't feel like going to work today, but he promised his dad he'll do great and climb atop their empire (or what he's father and granddad like to call it), so even with the shits that happened yesterday, he is still here sitting at his office chair.

 

He threw himself under the piling paper works on his desk and tried with all his might to forget his dream, thinking it was only a weird thing caused by the break up and that it won't happen again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It happened again.

 

  
And again.

 

  
And again.

 

  
_And again._

 

 

Each dream is the same, him inside the infinite white vastness with the little princess (considering he can only hear him when he called him that in the beginning, he decided that would be his name for the time being), the only upside is they can finally converse after a few weeks since the dreams started. The other responds appropriately to his inquiries already, voice a soft tinkle that somehow relaxes him.

 

The other still can't see him (he asked the other), and he also still can't get close to the other so they contented themselves with just talking, satisfied with knowing they have someone in that weird world they always ends up in once they hit the sack. They tried asking each other's names as well, but the answers always get garbled and he would abruptly wake up. They stopped trying after sometime.

 

At present, both his cousin and best friend know about his little princess and their _dream adventures_ as they liked to call it. They both suggested for him to consult a professional a few times but he refused, again and again until they stopped; he's getting accustomed to the pixie-like man on his dream to wish him to disappear now.

 

He is now the head of Finance Department where he had been situated the first time, while his cousin, Jongin recently started with his internship in the company at the Marketing Department, and Sehun started on their own company as well.

 

It was more than a year since he started having those dreams, and admittedly, he was getting attached - no scratch that, he _was_ attached and already borderline _obsessed_. He will never admit that to another soul, though by the looks of it, his friends already _know_.

 

He sighed as he finished signing the latest financial report for that month. Looks like he'll have to take Jongin's offer of night out, all this work is stressing him. He texted the other to confirm the time and place and immediately clocked out once he received the other's reply.

 

 

 

  
\---

 

 

He looked around the now too familiar white surrounding, trying to spot his usual companion but he's alone. He sat down and waited for the other, and not a while later, he heard that beloved tinkling voice of the his princess.

 

“Hello…”

 

“Hi, princess” he greeted and saw the way the other's face lit up with a smile.

 

“I thought I beat you today, prince” the other teased.

 

“Not today, princess” he chuckled “how’s your day?”

 

And just like that they went to their usual routine of sharing how each others day went; the bad things and the good things, funny ones and the annoying ones, until they spilled everything until the moment they closed their eyes - nothing was missed.

 

And as they talk, Chanyeol can see the distance between them getting shorter. He wasn't even sure about it before, but he is sure now. He can just see the other's face a little more clearer now (unlike before when his princess were just like a spec of dust from the distance), and he can't wait for the time he would be able to see the other closer.

 

He quietly listened as the other talked, occasionally making sounds of acknowledgement to show that he's still there and listening, watching all the little details - the way the other's voice changed their pitch to match his stories, his facial expressions, his body language - everything.

 

“…I swear, my best friend is a pain in the ass ninety percent of the time.” He heard the other whine, but instead of chuckling at how cute the other is when he's annoyed, he ended up spewing something really random and dumb.

 

“You're beautiful.”

 

He watched as the other stopped and looked at where the other assumes is his direction with widened eyes, and Chanyeol flushed cause _stupid, stupid mouth_. He probably just creeped (more than he already was) his only companion in that weird dream.

 

He opened his mouth to try and explain his blunder, but suddenly, he's awake. His alarm blaring like there's no tomorrow, his comforter was been thrown over in his sleep making goosebumps appear on his skin due to the cold.

 

He rubbed the heel of his palms on his eyes from frustration, hoping his princess wouldn't disappear on his dream. He couldn't go back to sleep now, so his princess will have to wait tonight. For now, he has some meeting to take care of.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions, put it in the comments, I'll try to clarify unless it will be answered in future chapters lol


End file.
